mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Amethyst Masher
'''Amethyst Masher '''is a youngling Titan, hatched from the Skybound brood of Wyatt Masher and Nova Zalika. She is the eldest in her brood, being the first to hatch in the stormlands. She currently lives with her father and her siblings in a makeshift den, just outside of Devils Crag. Early life Amethyst was born in the stormlands, under the watch of Tawh. As the first of her brood to hatch, she was initially very confused and scared, though this generally went away when her siblings hatched. She was very eager to leave the caves in the stormlands initially, and was very excited when her real father found them and let them leave. Since arriving in the den, Amethyst spent most of her time eating, playing, and hiding from her dad when bathtime approaches. She caused a lot of friction amongst her siblings when she stopped Echo from using a baby antelope as bait to hunt its parents, beleiving it to be cruel and unneccesary. This started an uncharesteristically brutal fight between her, Echo, and Scorch, in which Amethyst badly injured Echo's eye. She initially refused to apologise, but later, after a couple of days feeling guilty in her cave did, and she and Echo made friends again. However, her relationship with some of the others continued to be strained by the incident, particularly Scorch. She generally spent most of her first few months alive desperate to grow up and see the world. She longed for a human form so she could interact with other people outside her own family. She was also very interested in ferals, and her attempts to tame them ended up with Fynx being created when one of her 'projects' accidentally came into contact with Pandora's Box. However, this came to an end when the adult feral tried to take her as one of their own, an incident that nearly killed both her and Echo. When she was feeling particularly frustrated one day, she decided to try and build a makeshift harp out of rocks, branches and Antelope guts, based on one she saw at a party in the city. Wyatt, impressed with this, took her to the city to buy a real harp, and she attended music lessons with Cayden for a few months after. When at the den, she barely stopped playing it, to the great annoyance of her siblings, who liked sleep. The Negative One After the murder of her mother and the disappearance of her father, she was one of the few skybound children to actively agree with Echo with regards to travelling away from home to find Wyatt. This was mostly due to her reluctance to go home to avoid painful memories. Like the others, she was shocked to learn that a lot of the population of Brightstone Cove weren't actually evil monsters like Jaden, but ordinary humans and titans not dissimilar to themselves. She made friends relatively quickly with three of the neighbourhood younglings, Ivy, Tommen, and Puck. Unlike many of the other titans, she was not a big fan of Thorn's club, beleiving Thorn's authoritarian rule over the younglings stupid, and was repulsed by other creepy younglings making advances on her. She bonded with Ivy quickly over their rejection of this, and began to see her as a confidant that she could actually talk to. Unbeknownst to the others, she told Ivy about their situation and who they really were. To her surprise, Ivy was sympathetic, and had already worked out that something was up. Since then, the two had become increasingly close. Ame began to develop romantic feelings towards Ivy, though she didn't really understand what they meant at first, she attempted to kiss her when saying goodbye just before the Skybound were going to rescue Wyatt from the Skeleton Fort. Ivy was very confused, and Ame ran away, very embarrassed. As per usual, Ame continued to clash with Echo over the decisions he made and his anger issues, which was especially exacerbated after Fynx had a vision of Echo killing thousands of innocent people in his anger. One such conflict turned nasty when Echo went to beat up another youngling, Spike. Ame repeatedly used her breath weapon on him to get him to stop, but this only worsened Echo's anger. She managed to stop Echo from drowning Spike by biting his tail, but was so angry with him that she shocked him again, which lead to Echo beating her within an inch of her life. They eventually made up and Ame grew to understand the true extent of his anger issues, with Ame becoming more sympathetic towards Echo and realising that she was also at fault and struggled to overcome her own anger at times. Ame also took an interest in Mayhem, the youngest and quietest of their long lost siblings raised by Jaden. Initially, Mayhem was very hostile towards her, even going so far as attacking her for pretty much no reason. Eventually however, he began to warm to her after she gave him apples as a peace offering. The two became sort of friends, though Mayhem was nervous and scared at hers and the other Skybound siblngs' individualism and flagrant disregard for the rules. Mayhem, while spending time with Amethyst, soon figured out that they were brother and sister. He was initially very upset, but appeared to start to accept it, and long for a better life without being tortured by Jaden. However, Mayhem betrayed them, leading them into a trap set by Jaden in the skeleton fort. Ame became very angry, and proceeded to attack Mayhem until she realised she was doing exactly what Jaden wanted her to do. While fleeing Jaden's trap, Ame and Frost managed to rescue Wyatt, and the three of them flew upstairs to rescue the others. Due to Ame being very angry with him, she snarled at Mayhem, which pushed him back towards Jaden, who swiftly murdered his sisters, Ash and Raven, and attempted to do the same to Mayhem. They were met by Cayden and the others who had marched an army into the city to rescue them. However, Echo had a rage fit, killed Thorn, and burned down the city while they were escaping the skeleton fort. Ame rushed to rescue her friends, managing to save Ivy from the rubble, though it was too late to save Puck. The group managed to stop Echo from beating Tommen to death, but in the process, he killed Cayden and flew off. When she finally arrived back at the den, she became wracked with guilt over hurting Mayhem, and for the part she played in driving Echo to anger, as well as not acting when she heard Fynx's prophecy. Adolescence After returning from Brightstone Cove, Ame had the comparatively normal childhood that was always planned for her, despite Wyatt now being crowned the new king in Amun Seth. She continued to be friends with Ivy, Tommen and Mayhem and helped them adapt to their new life at the den. Despite Ame's kiss back in Brightstone Cover, Ivy eventually rejected Ame, which put an awkward strain on their relationship. Eventually, Ame, like Frost, enrolled in College, but both struggled, and their increasing personal differences led the previous sibling squabbling that had always occured in Ame and Frost to develop into what appeared to be seething mutual hatred. Ame found it hard to deal with the fallout from Echo's doings, she coldly disowned him as a brother and vowed to kill him. Echo's War Personality As a young child, Amethyst had a very curious mind, even for a youngling titan. She constantly wants to try and make sense of everything she encounters, and has a tendency to get frustrated when she can't. She generally likes to use big words and explain concepts she doesnt truly understand, to make herself feel smarter than she is. She is very insecure about her own abilities and constantly strives to be different or special in some way in order to compensate for this. She initially struggled to see the world through any lens other than black or white, right or wrong, though has since come to realise that the world is more complicated than that. Despite this, she has frequent philosphcal clashes with Echo, and to a lesser extent Frost. Ame feels an intense desire to prove herself and fight her own battles, and it annoys her when anybody else steps in to "save" her or deals with a problem that's hers and hers alone. She has also recently come to terms with the fact that, while nowhere near as bad as Echo, she also sometimes struggles to overcome her own anger issues, which sometimes leads to violent outbursts of her own. She sometimes uses her own self-righteousness as justification for this, but has increasingly become more self-aware about it. Category:Titans